


S is for Scooby

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister time, in the retconned 'verse with Dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Scooby

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: retconned pre-series with Dawn in it  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge; S, 3

Buffy looked up from her last three homework problems. Dawn was humming a cartoon jingle.

"Is that _my_ coloring book?"

Dawn shrugged. "Mom said you're too old for them."

"It's still mine." Buffy grabbed for the yellow crayon. "Anyway, you're doing it wrong. Dracula's hair was black."

"I'm making him a good guy." Dawn colored resolutely. "The Scoobies need someone strong on their side."

"Moron. A real monster would have you for lunch."

Dawn's lip quivered. "There aren't really monsters, are there?"

"Of course not." Buffy brushed Dawn's hair back. "And if there were, I wouldn't let them get you."


End file.
